Spark
by that-girl-over-there
Summary: "And how do you see me?" she challenged.


"And what do you want?"

"For people to see you, as I do."

"And how do you see me?" she challenged.

Vision considered his words carefully before he replied.

"You are immensely powerful, oh yes. But you are also remarkably kind and clever. There is a fierceness to you that, while intimidating, reflects both your courage and determination. There exists a complexity about you that I find both unfamiliar and intriguing. You are a beautiful marvel of nature, Wanda," Vision paused for a brief second. "I admit, at times, when I least expect it, I find myself awestruck by you."

Vision smiled and caressed her arm in what he hoped reflected the sincerity of his words. Quietly, he observed as her lips parted, eyes dilated and cheeks pinked, indicating she was experiencing unexpected emotions.

Wanda's heart beat like a hammer as she peered up at Vision. She had heard beautiful words before, from silly boys attempting to win her attention, lyrics from songs or lines from poems. But none of that compared to hearing his words, his voice, his eyes, his smile, his … closeness. Something akin to a sunrise, a wonderful euphoria, bloomed in Wanda's chest, raced through her veins, and seeped in her bones.

Vision was about to inquire if she was alright, when suddenly she leaned in closer, closer than ever before, catching him by surprise. He quickly noted the soft pressure of her palm against his chest, finding it pleasant. Then, rather unexpectedly, she kissed him. Vision's eyes closed of their own accord, prompting his other senses to compensate, sparking up and collecting data for analysis. The texture of the cotton sweater in his hand, the soft lips brushing against his. He inhaled apple blossom shampoo, the cooking peprikesh, and something purely Wanda Maximoff. The taste of salty soup and sweet lip balm on his tongue. The music playing through the speakers, the tick of the clock on the wall and her small breaths danced into his ears. He would remember every minuet detail of these precious seconds for the rest of his life.

Then, much to his disappointment, it was over.

Wanda leaned back from what she was certain was a colossal mistake. Turmoil surrounded them as their team was splitting down the middle, and here her impulse probably just freaked him out and ruined the most precious relationship she had left. He was so trusting, so good, and she'd taken advantage of him, the nicest man she'd ever known.

Vision gazed down at her, stone still.

"Wanda?"

"Vizh…"

"I would like to do that again, please."

A bark of laughter nearly left her, but then he was leaning down. Slowly, remarkably so, he closed what little space remained between them. She could stop this, apologize and admit her mistake. There was still time! Everything could go back to the way it was and they'd still be friends.

Yet she didn't, and so they wouldn't. Desire and curiosity easily won over propriety as her hands slid over his shoulders and she met him halfway. Her body pressed against his, a happy sigh escaping her throat as she felt his arms encase her.

Source: Wanda Maximoff.

Action: Kiss.

Warm.

Physical response.

Intimacy.

Affection.

Joy.

Vision's mind raced as he hoped to categorize and define what was occurring to him, between them. While he recognize the mechanics of course, he was still at a loss. This was unlike any film he'd witnessed, any text he'd read. In a haze, he acknowledged her as she leaned back, smiled, and excused herself. Dumbly, he continued to calculate as her presence dissipated, scent evaporated, and he was left alone in the kitchen.

Conclusion: Unparalleled exhilaration.

Wanda grinned like a giddy schoolgirl as she hastily made her way down the corridor to her room. Leaning back against the closed door, she placed a hand over her heart, willing it to calm. After all she had endured, her parents, her brother, her homeland, fate had finally smiled on her.

xx

Later, after their escape from the Avengers facility, Clint didn't understand why Wanda sniffled silently in the car as tears streamed down her face. But he didn't pry, didn't question, as he simply held her hand, driving on through the night.


End file.
